


Tonight we dance, love

by DestinationDarkness, Fireshadow1328



Series: Not gonna give it up [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinationDarkness/pseuds/DestinationDarkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireshadow1328/pseuds/Fireshadow1328
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is working, and Tommy can't sleep. A surprise is waiting, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight we dance, love

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the sexting/texting-fics that I (DestinationDarkness) and Fireshadow1328 are writing together. This one was written very late one night, but it was fun and we hope you enjoy it! Just as last time, DD wrote everything from Adam's perspective and FS1328 Tommy's. 
> 
> Title is from the song "She's a blast" by BeautifulBodies.
> 
> The song mentioned in the fic is "Fearless" by Falling Up.
> 
> Beta:ed by the lovely @eatmyunicornout

T: Baby, I miss you :(

 

A: Me or my gorgeous cock? ;) Poor thing having insomnia again? :( 

 

T: Cocky bastard. I just miss you. And yes, insomnia :(

 

A: Well-hung bastard, if I may. Miss you too, honey

 

T: Oh, fuck you. I wish you were here :(

 

A: I’d rather fuck YOU. And why’s that, baby?<3 

 

T: Oh, would you really? Isn’t the answer obvious? I miss you, I’m tired and I can’t sleep. Also, sexual deprivation isn’t fun.

 

A: So you want me to fuck you through the mattress until you fall asleep of exhaustion? ;) 

 

T: Yes, please. I need you. 

 

A: Tell me everything about it, Tommy. I have a few minutes in the car until the next event.

 

T: I need you in all aspects. Emotionally, mentally and physically. I crave for your touch so much, but you’re so far away. I long to hear your voice, but it’s hard to call you with the time differences and all. I want you.

 

A: Aww baby, you’re too sweet :) <3 You know I’ll be home soon, I promise to get you to sleep and then wake you up with a blow job ;) Try to rest even though you can’t sleep. I have a quick interview that I need to do, then I have an hour or so free. Want me to sing you to sleep?

 

T: Please? <3

 

Adam couldn’t help the smile on his lips as he saw Tommy’s latest texts. His boyfriend was without a doubt the biggest closet-sap to ever exist. Instead of doing that so-called interview, he was in fact walking through the boarding to his plane home. Tommy had no idea he was catching an earlier flight, but that was all a part of the excitement and surprise. As soon as he was boarded and the plane had taken off, he texted Tommy again.

 

A: Alright baby, now I’m free again. Still awake?

 

T: Yes, baby :) thank you so much for doing this.

 

Adam felt his heart swell at that, and quickly dialed his beloved boyfriend, waiting for him to pick up.

 

Tommy’s phone started vibrating almost immediately after he sent his text. The corners of his lips twitched up into a slight smile when he saw Adam’s name and picture flashing across the screen. Wasting no time, he swiped his thumb across the screen and put the phone to his ear.

 

“Hi, my love,” Adam’s voice poured through from the other side of the line, a little dark and husky from all the work he’d been doing lately. There was no point in hiding that hint of exhaustion, because Tommy would see right through it anyway.

 

Tommy’s heart thumped hard in his chest upon hearing Adam’s voice, laced with fatigue. He didn’t have to call. “Hey, Babyboy. You sound tired,” he whispered into his phone, wishing that he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“Am a bit tired, nothing to worry about. Just lots of work to be done, as always,” he sighed softly, and settled in a little more comfortable in the chair. “I miss hearing your voice,” he murmured, his voice going smooth as silk just as he always did when Tommy was tired and most likely had a headache.

 

Tommy sighed. “I miss hearing your voice too. Is your throat sore?”

 

“Not that bad, it’s been worse after I’ve deep-throated you,” Adam chuckled, making the lady next to him blush deeply and escape to the toilet. He grinned to himself and turned his attention back to Tommy. “Have you gotten any sleep at all the last few days?”

 

“Cheeky. About a couple of hours in total,” Tommy sighed yet again, weariness eating at him.

 

“Aww baby, my poor thing. Close your eyes and get comfortable, I’ll sing for you,” Adam whispered softly, his smile fading into a little worried expression. He didn’t like the fact that Tommy never slept more than two-three hours a night when he was gone, it wasn’t very healthy.  
“Thank you for doing this, baby. I love you,” Tommy murmured tiredly, gratefully closing his eyes and hugging Adam’s pillow. It smelled so much like him.

 

Adam started to sing, choosing one of his favorite songs at the moment. It was perfect as a goodnight song as it was so soft and relaxing, and since he really wanted Tommy to sleep, he made it extra smooth. He kept pretty quiet, not wanting to disturb the other passengers nor making Tommy’s probable headache worse.

 

The lyrics made Tommy’s heart ache slightly, but it soothed the pain in his head. He listened intently, feeling Adam’s soothing voice wash over his entire being. His whole body was relaxing, his heart beating in time to the song that Adam was singing. It felt magical and so intimate to have Adam crooning into his ear. He’d probably never get over the fact that Adam’s voice possessed such a unique, breathtaking quality. It was divine.

 

“So exit the fall, and now it’s over,” Adam continued soothingly, his voice dropping an octave as he closed his eyes and poured his heart out into the phone. Only he could do that over a stupid little call, and he was rather proud over that fact. He hoped this would actually help Tommy to fall asleep, because they’d never really did something like this before, not over the phone. 

 

Tommy could feel his tiredness growing as Adam continued to sing. His heart was nearly bursting with its fullness, the affection that he had for Adam. Before losing consciousness, Tommy managed to murmur groggily, “I love you, Adam. Thank you for being the best friend I could ever have.” With that sentence out, Tommy let his exhaustion drag him under.

 

Adam smiled to himself at Tommy’s words, and managed to squeeze in a little “Love you too” between the lyrics. He sang another song too, just to be sure that Tommy was actually sleeping. He then stayed quiet for a few seconds, just listening to his lover’s breathing before ending the call and relaxing back into the chair.  
He spent the following hours on the plane, hoping to a higher power that Tommy got to sleep through it all, and then hurried through customs and luggage pick-up. Soon he was, as quietly as he could muster, unlocking the door and deactivating the alarm. He set his bags down in the hallway and creeped up the stairs and towards their bedroom. As he entered it, he had to stop and stare for a second at his boyfriend.  
Tommy was sleeping like a princess, his arms curled around Adam’s pillow. He looked so relaxed with all his facial lines soft, and a quiet little snore. Adam could feel his insides warming up at the sight, his boyfriend was the most beautiful man he’d ever laid his eyes on. However, he had made a promise he intended on keeping.  
Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor, before crawling up under the cover and nuzzling his mouth into Tommy’s warm crotch through his underwear. Tommy’s cock was hardening slowly, but he was still fast asleep.

 

Adam grinned as he carefully peeled his boyfriend’s underwear off him, throwing them somewhere on the floor. He dragged the covers down a bit, so that he could peek up at Tommy’s face. He then slowly ran his tongue up and down Tommy’s shaft, before swallowing him down in one smooth motion.

 

With a soft, whimpered cry, Tommy’s eyes blinked sleepily open, his hips thrusting upwards reflexively. The inside of Adam’s throat was smooth and warm and tight, and he was still caught in between the waking world and sleep. He'd been dreaming that Adam was rubbing his cock through his jeans, the amount of pleasure just right. Now, he was twitching and doubtlessly leaking into Adam’s throat as his dream slowly fell away, piece by piece, only to get taken over by reality.

 

Adam laid an arm over Tommy’s hips, forcing them down into the mattress. He let Tommy’s dick slip out of his mouth and smiled up at his boyfriend. “Good morning, my love. Time to wake up and enjoy my mouth on your cock,” he said smugly, before diving back down. He closed his eyes momentarily, moaning softly around Tommy’s dick as he sucked it. He knew he had experience in the matter, and he really knew all of Tommy’s buttons and how to make him come apart in no time. Since he’d been gone for more than a week, he decided that it was just a pure act of gentlemanliness to give Tommy as much pleasure as he could with his mouth. He used all of his tricks, eagerly bobbing his head up and down before easing his throat to open up and swallowing him down with a loud moan that sent vibrations all the way down to his lover’s balls. With his free hand he started to circle Tommy’s hole, not pushing in since he had no lube or spit, but teasing it slightly. His own dick was taking a strong interest in the scene, but he pushed his own needs aside for the moment in order to pleasure Tommy. 

 

Tommy tried to say something that came out in a senseless garble, his thoughts scattered all over the place as Adam continued to suck on him. When Adam’s throat fluttered around his cock, it took everything in him to stop the orgasm that threatened to rip through him. The muscles in his thighs were clenching and unclenching as he tried to hold back the urge to thrust into Adam’s mouth. Not that he would have actually gotten very far with Adam’s arm pressing on his hips.

 

Adam had to get up for air for a few seconds, and he panted over the head of Tommy’s cock with a wild, dark shade in his eyes. “Don’t fight it, come for me baby,” he said with a raw voice, rough from the deep-throating. Before Tommy had a chance to answer he swallowed him down again, moaning in satisfaction and tasting as much of Tommy’s precome as he could.

 

“N-no,” Tommy forced out through gritted teeth, fisting the sheets hard. He was right on the edge of his orgasm, but he refused to come. It had been ages since he last came, so he wanted to last just a little while longer. His cock was throbbing hard as Adam slid his mouth up and down. Tommy needed to come, badly, but he didn’t want to.

 

Adam smiled to himself, he could imagine what Tommy was thinking. He wasn’t going to win that easy though, not if Adam had his way. With a new determination, he got up to catch his breath before getting down as long as he could, until his nose hit his boyfriend’s pubes. He swallowed a few times, just to really make Tommy feel his throat working around him, even though it was hard not to gag or panic due to the total lack of air. But it’d be worth it if it made Tommy come apart.

 

“Baby, stop, pull off, please,” Tommy rasped, his hand coming up to tug at Adam’s hair. His whole body was quivering from the effort of not coming. Whatever Adam was doing felt too good to be real. 

 

Adam moaned and his eyes fluttered shut for a second from the pull at his hair. He loved getting his hair pulled. He was however set on not letting Tommy have his way this time, so instead of pulling off he just swallowed around him again, although he was quickly running out of air. 

 

“No, fuck, fuck!” Tommy screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, jackknifing off the bed and slamming even deeper into Adam’s throat. His eyes were rolling into his head with the intensity of the orgasm that he was having. His skin was on fire,every part of him sensitive as his cock pulsed, buried in Adam’s throat. With every spurt of seed that left his cock, he could feel, fuck, he could feel Adam swallowing around him. The sensations were driving him absolutely crazy.

 

Adam did his best to swallow everything down, but in the end he had to get some air too. The end result was that he was panting heavily, his mouth full of and his chin covered in come, that was now slowly running down across his neck. “Now that was hot,” he murmured, all satisfied and with a big grin on his lips as he crawled up Tommy’s body. He took his mouth in a passionate kiss, letting him taste himself before withdrawing and beginning to clean himself up with the tissues they kept in the top drawer. 

 

Whining in protest, Tommy pulled Adam back down and attacked his mouth while running his hand along the outline of Adam’s cock. He could taste himself on Adam’s tongue.

 

Adam moaned softly and smiled into the kiss. He’d missed his boy. In some magical way he managed to get out of his jeans and underwear without kicking Tommy or breaking their kiss, as he sensed Tommy wasn’t really back on earth enough yet to undress someone. He did however let Tommy be in charge of the kiss for the moment, to let his boyfriend figure out what he wanted to do. “Baby, wanna jack, suck or get fucked? I’m kinda jet lagged so don’t expect too much action if we get down to fucking though,” he murmured into his mouth, never really breaking his contact with Tommy’s lips.

 

Tommy just growled wordlessly, taking Adam in his hands, stroking roughly, his mouth nibbling none-too-gently on his earlobe. He had a roguish glint in his eyes that was meant to warn Adam against doing anything.

 

“I’ve missed those hands of yours,” Adam commented a bit breathlessly, reposition his arms along the side of Tommy’s head to avoid crushing him. At the same time he could pull a bit at his boyfriend’s bleached hair, loving the reaction he got from him.

 

Tommy followed the motion of Adam’s hand, moaning loudly. It was way too soon for him to get aroused all over again, but his dick was making a pretty valiant effort to stiffen up. He thumbed the head of Adam’s cock, coming away with some moisture. Staring at Adam straight in the eyes, he brought his thumb to his lips and lapped slowly at it.

 

Adam stared at him, his eyes darting from Tommy’s eyes to his mouth and back again. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he whispered, pushing his hips forward so that he was practically sliding his erection between Tommy’s legs. “Come on Tommy, please? I’m begging you”

 

Tommy’s eyes were wild as he commanded, “Then beg harder.” He pushed Adam down and held him there by sitting on his stomach, too far away from Adam’s dick. He bent over to tease a nipple, licking at it before biting down softly.

 

“You did so not wake up just a few minutes ago,” Adam huffed, but let his body relax back into the bed as a sexy smile spread across his lips. “Maybe I should just fall asleep,” he said, but couldn’t bite back the moan from what Tommy what doing to him.

 

“Maybe you should,” Tommy purred. “But you won’t receive any pleasure.”

 

“When did you become such a kinky fucker?” he shot back, his hands sliding up to Tommy’s hips and caressing them a bit. He’d missed Tommy’s body under his touch.

 

“When we started dating,” Tommy replied, his hands coming to rest over Adam’s. “Are you gonna beg?”  
Adam spread his fingers so that his thumbs were stroking closer to the faint v-lines that Tommy possessed. He made a big act out of thinking, before sighing and looking up at the blonde. “Pretty please, my stunningly sexy boyfriend, take care of my hard and leaking cock?” He said it with a cute smile, which was totally messed up, had it been on anyone else than Adam. 

 

Tommy breathed out hard, lifting off Adam and sitting back down directly on his cock. He ground against him, loving the feel of his warm, hard flesh against his ass.

 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Adam moaned as an answer, his head falling back slightly. “I can totally come just like this.” He moved his hips up, letting his dick slide against Tommy’s ass and pushing his hips down with his hands. This was good.

 

Tiny gasps that might or might not have been Tommy’s filled the room as he continued to slide back and forth on Adam’s cock, mock-fucking him. He was fully hard again, cock bouncing with every movement.

 

Lips slightly spread with hot little puff pushing through them, Adam let go of one of Tommy’s hips in favor of grabbing his cock and stroking it. His other arm moved up to encircle his partner’s shoulders, pushing him down for a kiss that only lasted a few seconds until he had to moan and wet his lips. “Wanna come like this? Together, at the same time?”

 

“Please,” Tommy whimpered, sudden burst of dominance gone. He could already feel the tension in his balls building up.

 

Smiling, Adam sped up both his hip movement and his hand a notch, moaning against Tommy’s lips. He could feel how slick it had gotten against his boyfriend’s ass, which was without a doubt his own precome. He captured Tommy’s lips again, moaning into his mouth as he sped up his hand around his own dick. He knew that he’d come the second Tommy did, and it was just a matter of seconds. 

 

Tommy was pushing back against Adam’s cock, licking into Adam’s mouth for all he was worth. He brought a hand around his cock, stroking at a fast pace. He was leaking again. The precome was helping him to slick his cock up and make the motion of his hand easier. the pleasure he was feeling smoother.

 

Adam couldn’t help it, pleasure was building up too fast. He let his control go, too tired to handle it much longer, and came with a long, loud moan in Tommy’s name. His come covered his boyfriend’s smooth ass, making it easier for him to slide against it and ride out his orgasm. His face was pure bliss, all the exhaustion from the last week’s work seeping away.

 

As soon as Adam’s come hit his backside, Tommy lost the thin thread of control he had had. When he came for the second time that morning, his vision blacked out completely, and his cock was filled with an odd sensation of both soreness and pleasure. It was both heaven and hell at the same time, because the orgasm he had was so intense that he wanted it to end.

 

Adam held him down against his own body while the orgasm worked its way through Tommy’s little body. As they both slowly started to come down, he wiped them both as clean as he could with the wipes. It wasn’t as effective as a cloth, but he had no power left in his body to go and get one, so it would have to do. He pulled Tommy down beside him in the bed and snuggled close to him, kissing his temple. “I’ve missed you so much, baby. So, so much. That was amazing. Now we sleep”

 

“Mm, I’ve missed you too,” Tommy replied, stifling a yawn. “I love you. Yes, let’s sleep now.”

 

Tommy rested his head against Adam’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in the full knowledge that he was cared for and loved.

 

Adam smiled to himself as Tommy started to snore, and laid his arms around his boyfriend. How lucky he was, to have him. Before closing his eyes and getting caught by the sleep that had started to drag him down, he kissed Tommy’s temple again and sighed contently.  
“Love you too”


End file.
